Every Feeling I Feel is a Feeling About You
by purplekitten7
Summary: Okay...I deleted this story, but decided to restore it with a few changes. Hermione find love right under her nose. Please R&R. F
1. The Secret Is out

AN: Hey everyone! This is my first story I have ever written on ff, so I hope you like it!

**EVERY FEELING I FEEL IS A FEELING ABOUT YOU**

**CHAPTER 1: THE SECRET IS OUT**

As the sun rose to shine down on a small flat in London, a young lady of seventeen mumbled in her sleep as the sun shone on her through the window by her bed. Though she was not sleeping for long, as the small box next to her bed started beeping very loud, suddenly waking the poor lady. As she awoke, her eyes opened to reveal beautiful chocolate brown eyes which blinked sleepily before she reached over to the alarm clock, shutting off the loud noise coming from the infernal contraption.

"_What time is it?"_ she thought as she looked at her clock. "_7:30! I thought I put 6:30. Oh Jesus, I'm going to be late!_"

Hermione was going to meet the Weasleys at Diagon Alley at 8:00 so she could spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow and if she didn't hurry, she would be late. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. She had outstanding curves in all the right places and got her hair tamed so it was now a shiny chestnut brown, falling in shoulder length curls that appeared almost wavy. Now she really looked like the beautiful teenage girl she had always been, but better. She wore makeup now and dressed lovely, with all her clothes mostly showing off her curves. She decided on wearing a short blue jean skirt that had some white smudges all over, giving the effect that it was paint splattered. She also wore a baby blue tank top with blue flip flops. She kept her makeup simple, with a coat of light blue eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. She wore her hair in a style similar to how it looked at the Yule Ball, but much simpler. When she was finished getting ready, she ate breakfast and said goodbye to her parents before grabbing some Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace to head off to Diagon Alley.

Once there, she looked around for the Weasleys. They weren't hard to find because of the many red heads among them. She spotted them near the twin's joke shop and walked over to greet them. They were all engrossed in conversation and didn't seem to notice her until Ginny turned around.

"Hermione? No way! You look great!" Ginny squealed as she hugged Hermione.

"Hey Hermi...HERMIONE! You…You look great!" Ron barely managed to say without his face turning the color of his hair.

"Wow, Hermione. You sure have changed over the summer!" Harry said before pulling her into a big hug.

She then greeted Mrs.Weasley and Mr.Weasley before turning to the twins. She immediately noticed a difference in one of them.

_"Wow Fred looks…HOTT!" _Hermione thought as she smiled and hugged George hello.

"How was your summer Hermione?" George asked.

"_By the looks of it, she had a great summer!" _thought Fred to himself.

"Yeah...so how was your summer, Hermione?" Fred said, smiling at her.

"Uhm...good, I guess," she replied. "_OMG! Did Fred just smile at me? WAIT… why wouldn't he? He's just saying hello. It's not like he likes you or anything, Hermione. Stop thinking he might! STOP! STOP! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! HE WILL NEVER LIKE YOU! HE'S GOING OUT WITH THAT NICOLE GIRL, NOT YOU! THERE IS NO CHANCE!"_ she scolded herself.

"Heeerrrrmione! HERMIONE!" Ginny was waving her hand back and forth in front of her .

"Oh...er...sorry I was thinking about something." Hermione replied.

"What were you thinking about...hmm…was it Fred?" Ginny smiled knowingly.

Hermione blushed. "_Was it that obvious?" _"NO WAY! Ginny, why would you think that?" Hermione asked while walking with the Weasleys to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Maybe because you couldn't stop staring at him just now? So, do you like him or not?" Ginny leaned towards Hermione as if reading her thoughts.

"Ginny," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I do like your brother. Is that ok with you?"

"Ohhh I just knew it!" Ginny said, squealing very loud.

"Hermione? Ginny? Is everything alright dears?" Mrs.Weasley asked while sipping her butterbeer.

"Yes mum, everything is fine." Ginny said with a wink at Hermione.

"Hey Fred, so how are you and _Nicole_?" Ginny asked while looking at her brother suspiciously.

"Errr...we broke up Ginny." he said as Hermione shot her head up at his response.

"Awww, that's too bad." Ginny said while rolling her eyes and then smiling and winking at Hermione.

"Ok kids! Let's get home before it gets too late. I bet Hermione is really tired." Mrs.Weasley said as they all got up to leave.

Once they got back to the Burrow, everyone sat around waiting for Mrs. Weasley to make dinner. The twins had locked themselves away in their room to think of new inventions for the shop, while Ron and Harry played a game of wizard's chess with Hermione and Ginny watching on.

"Hermione, you will be sleeping in Ginny's room," said Mrs. Weasley during dinner.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for letting me stay.

"You're welcome, dear. Now off to bed with you lot." Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone out of the kitchen and off to their appropriate bedrooms.

"Uhm...good...uhm…good night Hermione. See ya in the morning." Ron said before he ran up the stairs with Harry.

"Oh...uhm...good night Ron." Hermione couldn't help but stare at Fred as he was talking to George about a new invention for their shop.

"See ya in the morning Fred and George." Ginny said while pulling Hermione up stairs to their room.

"Ginny, do you think Fred likes me?" Hermione asked while getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, totally. Why wouldn't he? Hermione you're beautiful and you like him too." Ginny said then climbed into bed.

"Oh I don't think I'm that pretty. Well, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Hermione said before she turned on her side, blushing because Ginny said Fred likes her.

Unfortunately, George was just walking to his room when he heard Hermione and Ginny talking. _"__Hermione likes Fred?" _George just smiled and went to his room to find Fred.

"Fred! Guess what I just overheard?" George said in a singing voice while smiling and winking at him.

"What? And why are you winking at me and smiling?" Fred questioned.

"Oh, no particular reason. I just happened to find out that the girl you're simply mad for likes you." George said nonchalantly.

"HERMIONE?! She doesn't like me! This is just a joke, right?" Fred said in disbelief.

"Oh contraire my dear brother. She does have feelings for you. I overheard her talking to Ginny. And she also seems to know that you like her too," he said with a big grin on his face.

"WHAT?! How could she know? Am I really that obvious?" Fred wondered aloud.

"Nope. Our darling little sister decided to tell her." George informed him.

"That little brat!" Fred said, now punching his pillow.

"Ok then, well I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. And turn off that light!" Fred and George then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Her Secret

A/N Hey everyone! I hope you like Chapter Two, so here it is! And hopefully I'll get more reviews, not just one like last time! So please review! Oh and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.

CHAPTER TWO: HER SECRET

**BOOM!**

Fred and George woke to the sound of an explosion and a thud in the kitchen.

"Mum?! Mum!" Fred and George and the rest of the kids ran down to the kitchen to see Mrs.Weasley on the floor, apparently she had fainted.

"Mum!" Ginny rushed over to her mother's side.

"What the bloody hell happened here?!" George said while looking around to see that the kitchen was covered in purple-blue goo.

.  
"I don't know. We just got down here. It looks like Mum's recipe exploded on her or something." Ginny said before getting a wet wash cloth and laying it on Mrs. Weasley's forehead.

"Oh no! Fred, I think Mum used those exploding knockout berry tarts we had in the fridge!" George loudly whispered.

"You made exploding knock out berry tarts for your shop?! That's the dumbest idea you guys have ever had!" This time it was Hermione who had spoken up.

"We weren't going to put them in our shop, YET. They were just in the experimental stage still!" Fred snapped at Hermione.

"YET?! WHO WOULD BUY THAT KIND OF ITEM?! AND WHEN WOULD THEY EVER NEED AN ITEM LIKE THAT?!"

"WELL WHEN THEY ARE IN A BAD SPOT THEY COME IN HANDY!" Fred and Hermione were just going at one another like nothing else cared in the world.

"OH SO PEOPLE WOULD JUST BE CARRYING TARTS IN THIER ROBES?" Hermione said in a questioning tone

"WELL ME AND GEOGRE DO! SO.." but he was cut short because Ron interrupted.

"Will you two stop fighting? I'm practically deaf now because of it!" he yelled.

"Yeah, it seems like you two were flirting with each other," whispered George .

"WHAT?! WHAT DID U SAY GEORGE FREDRICK WEASLEY!?" Hermione screamed, shooting a dirty look at the twins.

"Uhmmm...I...didn't...AHHHHHHHHH!" George started running for his life up the stairs because Hermione ran after him shouting, "IM GOING TO KILL U FOR SAYING THAT I LIKED FRED!"

She finally cornered him right before he got to the bathroom and began walking towards him with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"If you don't like him, then why are you over reacting Hermione?" he whispered with a smirk.

"Uhm..."Hermione then blushed and ran to her room.

_'Oh this is too good. Fred and I thought Ginny was just lying!'_ George thought to himself.

"OMG! He knows! I know he knows! Bloody hell! That bloody, stinking bugger! That foul, little twit! He is the biggest git ever! Fred knows," Hermione whispered to herself.

"Knows what?" Hermione spun around and came face to face with Harry.

"Oh...uhm...nothing. Nothing at all!" Hermione tried to cover up that she was talking out loud to herself.

"No, you said Fred knows. So what does Fred know?" Harry inquired, refusing to drop the subject.

"Uhm...he knows...that I hate him!Yeah, he knows that I hate him!" Hermione said, silently praying that Harry would believe her.

"Or he knows that you like him?" Harry asked with a knowing smile.

"What?!" Hermione then grabed Harry by the arm and pulled him inside Ginny's room and she shut the door behind them.

"So you do like him!" he exclaimed.

"Harry who told you?" she asked, even though she knew pretty well that it was a red-headed girl that goes by the name of Ginny.

"Ginny did but she only told me, no one else so don't freak." he calmly told her.

"Well then...how is Mrs.Weasley doing?" Hermione asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"She is awake and yelling at the twins downstairs." Harry informed her.

Sure enough, as if on cue, Hermione heard Mrs.Weasley yelling at the boys for having exploding tarts in the kitchen.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs.Weasley called from downstairs.

"Hermione don't think this conversation is over! We'll talk more about this…umm…after dinner tonight?" Harry told her sternly.

Hermione sighed, "I guess.."

"Okay cool. Well, shall we go down for breakfast?" Harry offered his arm and then Hermione laughed and just walked down stairs.

Breakfast was just how she liked it. Everyone always had something to talk about. It was never silent during dinner at the Weasley's house.

After the all the talk and non-stop laughing at breakfast the trio, Ginny, and the twins headed out to the garden for the traditional de-gnoming of the garden. Fred and George started the first toss and easily broke the record from last summer. They just smiled at their victory and then it was Ginny's turn. Fred and George's jaws dropped Ginny's gnome went flying past their mark.

"What? Ginny? No way!" the twins exclaimed.

Ginny and the trio burst out laughing as Fred and George pouted and marched back up to the house in a very childish way.

"Gasp...that...gasp...was...amazing...ginny!" Ron was rolling on the grass, laughing so hard that it took him time to say that whole sentence.

"Yeah Gin, you sure showed them that they aren't almighty like they think they are." Harry then hugged her and Ginny lit up a color of red that matched her hair.

Hermione just smiled at her best friends.You never would have thought that just a couple of months ago they all shared a great loss.

**FLASHBACK **

"Mum? Is dad gonna be okay? He still hasn't woken up and it's been three days!" Ginny then stroked her dads hand while her Mum just thought to herself tearing up the more she sat in thought.

"Oh Arthur, you can't leave your family...you must wake up. What am I going to do if you don't? If...oh god what if he doesn't! This is horrible! Thank God Ginny killed that Death Eater before he houted the death curse at Arthur...He still has a chance of living..." Mrs. Weasley murmured to herself.

"Mum, are you okay? You're crying again..."Ginny gave her mum a comforting hug. "He is gonna be okay Mum…Don't worry."

Fred and George then entered the St. Mungo's hospital room with Ron, Hermione, and Harry not too far behind them.

"Mum, Charlie said he can't come to visit Dad, but he sends his love." Fred handed his Mum a card from Charlie.

"Oh and Bill and Fleur can't make it because they are still on their honeymoon..." George handed his mum Bill's note.

Ron then patted his Mum on the back. "He is gonna be okay Mum."

"Yeah Mrs.Weasley, Arthur will be fine..." Harry said with a lot of confidence in his voice.

"I do hope so Harry..." Mrs.Weasley then told all of them to go get some sleep in the waiting room.

The next morning the Trio and the twins woke up to find Mrs.Weasley draped over her husband, bawling.

"Mum?" Ginny then ran up to her side and patted her back.  
"He...he...passed away late last night darling...he's gone..." Mrs.Weasley barley managed to say.

"No!" Ginny held her Dad's hand bawling while Harry put his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Harry said sincerely

"Its okay Harry..." she sniffled in reply.

Hermione then started to tear up herself.  
"Oh Hermione, come here." Fred then just held her as she cried on his shoulder.  
**END FLASHBACK**

She could and would never forget that day.

A/N: Well There it is! I hoped you liked it! It was hard for me to write this chapter and I'm sorry that it wasn't that long...but I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Chapter three will be up really soon! Thanks to:mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, OctoberSkies, moonshinegal, tootsieXpopXdiscovery and supafly09 for the reviews on chapter one: .  
Oh and thanks so much to Cathy Ellaine Sotobod for being the first person to add my story to a favorite story list!

Special thanks to my awesome beta Anne [aka mrs.draco.malfoy.2010  
You guys rock!


	3. What's That Supposed To Mean?

A:N I'm so insanely sorry that it took me so long to update! High school and everything was really hard to get used to. lol Anyway thanks to anne [mrs.draco.malfoy.2010. partofthatworld, Winters'Darkened'Relfection, supafly09, adamstheman, and iluvtheoc300 for the reviews!

**CHAPTER THREE: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

Outside, Hermione could hear the wind blowing and the distance howl of animal. She looked around and found that she couldn't see anything. Then she heard a twig snap, "Who's there?" She desperately tried to move her hands to her wand, but found that they were bound together. She couldn't see anything or hear anything.

"You Stupid Foul blood girl. I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of your age?" The man chuckled. "Pity, I bet Potter and that Weasley are just now finding out that you're missing." She then knew exactly who it was.

"Harry will kill you Voldemort! Don't think he won't!" she tried running in to the left, but was thrown back onto the ground.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You filthy, little Mudblood! AVADA-"

Hermione shot up and looked around. _'Thank god. It was only a bad dream.'_ She looked over to the clock on the nightstand._'4:30? Well, I might as well get up.'_

Unlike Hermione, Fred was having his favorite dream again.

_"Oh, Fred! You saved me again!" Hermione said as she ran into Fred's arms. "Fred Weasley, I...I Love you."_

_  
"I love you too Hermione." He leaned down to kiss her. inches away...centimeters...almost there…_

"FRED WAKE UP!" Fred opened up his eyes to see his dear, loving twin George shaking him awake.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GEORGE?! DO YOU REALIZE I WAS JUST HAIR AWAY!" Fred screamed.

"Umm...ahhh...wait...what?" George put his hand on his head, Gesturing that Fred was making his brain hurt.

"Oh, never mind George." Fred got up and left the room to take a shower.

Later on, just after lunch, the Weasleys (plus Hermione and Harry) were all crowded around the fire place waiting on the arrival of Bill and Fleur with the new born Havya Weasley.

POP

"Hello? Mum?"

"Bill! You can't Apparate with a newborn!"

"Mum, Havya is fine. She and Fleur are coming by Floo."

Sure enough, Fleur with a yellow bundle in her arms stepped out of the green flames of the fire.

"'Ello Molly!"

Mrs.Weasley ran up to her daughter in law and her newborn granddaughter. Just then, Ron leaned over to everyone, "Hey, do you guys want go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies so we don't have to hear mum squealing all day?"  
Before anyone could answer, a big grey colored owl swooped through the window and landed on the kitchen table. In its claws held a very nice looking parchment. Mrs.Weasley opened the parchment and read it out loud:

Dear Misters Fred and George Weasley,  
We are sorry to inform you, but a new law has just been passed stating that all shop owners must have a school diploma or the ministry will shut down the shop and they will have to pay a fine of 100 galleons.  
Thank you for your time,

Sincerely yours,  
The Minister of Magic

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Fred and George practically screamed.

"FREDRICK AND GEOGRE WEASLEY I WILL NOT HAVE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!" Molly screamed with just as much volume.

"Sorry Mum."

"Good. Now it looks like if you want to keep your shop open you must go back to...Hogwarts."

Just then, Havya started wailing.

"Oi, better take her home Bill."

"Okay. Uhm…sorry Mum, but I promise we will be back soon. Oh and good luck guys."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Bill, Fleur, and Havya.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron whined. "Fred and George have to come back to Hogwarts! Wait a minute that means that they will be a 7th year with us!" Ron let out a groan.

"Oh just think ickle-Ronniekins! It's going to be so much fun!" Fred and George burst out laughing.

Right then a owl carrying a package swooped through the window and landed on table.

"Oi Mum! Our Hogwarts letters are here!" Ron raced up to the package and tore it up looking for his letter. "hey there's letters for Fred and George in here too."

Ron handed out all the letters.

Ginny started to read hers and as she went on her eyes got bigger. "Mum! They moved me up a year!"

"Oh that's wonderful Ginny dear! All the Weasley children in one grade."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Oh, the teachers will love that I bet.." Fred said. He and George started laughing, but then something caught his eyes. Hermione was just staring at her letter, not even taking it out. He noticed something shiny in her hand. "Oi! Hermione made Head Girl!"

Everyone congratulated her and Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Oh I have a feeling you kids are going to have a wonderful year!"

The Weasleys then all calmed down and Mrs. Weasley made snacks.

"Oi, Fred aren't you going to open your letter?" George asked at the table while trying to grab Fred's letter, only to be pushed away.

"Nah. Why bother? I mean, it's only going to say..." He stopped mid-sentence. As he was opening his letter, he saw a very, very unusual sight. "BLOODY HELL!" There in his letter was a shining badge saying HB across it with a extra letter attached.

"FRED WEASLEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT-" Mrs. Weasley squealed. "YOU'RE HEAD BOY!"

Everyone then looked at Fred in shock before they all started to talk at once.

"You made head boy?!"

"I have to share a dorm with him?!"

"Bloody hell what was Dumbledore thinking?!"

During this, Fred read the extra letter.

Dear Mr. Weasley,  
It may come as a surprise that you made Head Boy, but trust me you will thank me later. Oh and welcome back to Hogwarts.  
Best wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

Fred re-read the letter again. _'Bloody hell! I'm head boy. But what exactly does Dumbledore mean by I'll thank him later...What's that supposed to mean?'_

A/N: Hey sorry if that was a little short and that it had a lot of dialog, but don't worry I will get the next chapter up before Friday, I promise! Anyway, what do you think? Please review!  
purplekitten7 aka Nicki


End file.
